What is the probability that flipping two coins will result in two tails? Express your answer as a common fraction.
Answer: The probability of a single flip coming up tails is $\frac{1}{2}$. So, the probability of two flips is $\frac{1}{2} \cdot \frac{1}{2} = \frac{1}{4}$.